


Loving Pet

by Sora_Writes



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I'll keep this whole ship alive if I have to :P, M/M, Multi, cat's man..., hironoir, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 05:48:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12624555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Writes/pseuds/Sora_Writes
Summary: The hybrid blinked a few times before his jade eyes met Hiro’s eyes. His tail swayed, ears perked up, before he finally stood from his kneeling position.Hiro stared back, feeling captivated by his eyes until the hybrid approached him, close enough to hear his purring, he snapped out of it and took a quick step back, cursing aunt Cass a hundred times. “N-now, now, no need to get so close, you can see me fine where you ar—“———Rated E for later chapter(s), I dunno





	Loving Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Some important things:  
> 1) When Hiro is alone with Adrien he speaks French but when around others, Adrien speaks English  
> 2) They're not heros here
> 
> I'll add more things as they come up if any

“Aunt Cass… What is this?” Hiro questioned his aunt, eyebrow twitching in some annoyance at the sight in front of him. It was another boy, around his age, eyes covered with a thin piece of cloth, black cat ears on top of his head moving quickly at the sounds Hiro made. The other teen had blond hair, warm skin, and looked too similar to—

“He looks like that French friend of yours, I didn’t even know the difference until I noticed that he doesn’t speak well and the man he was with offered to sell him to me—I think he’s one of those new cat-hybrids, pretty weird one looks like your friend.” Cass responded with a simple shrug as if it was nothing.

“You… _bought_ him?!” Hiro questioned, panicking some. “Please tell me it wasn’t from that company downtown!”

Cass was confused as to why Hiro was panicking and shrugged. “Yes, I did actually.” She confirmed, raising a finger before Hiro could protest. “I got him for three reasons. One, you miss your friend, two, you’re lonely and need company in this big apartment, and three, you won’t tell your friend how you feel.”

Hiro immediately blushed and looked away. “Sh-shut up… Take him back.”

“Do you want someone else to take him?—Let me remind you, he has many fans even here who would be happy to have his copy.”

“No…”

“It’s decided then!” Cass exclaimed, untying the blindfold before Hiro could protest and making sure the hybrid didn’t see her first. In fact, she left Hiro’s apartment entirely quickly.

The hybrid blinked a few times before his jade eyes met Hiro’s eyes. His tail swayed, ears perked up, before he finally stood from his kneeling position.

Hiro stared back, feeling captivated by his eyes until the hybrid approached him, close enough to hear his purring, he snapped out of it and took a quick step back, cursing aunt Cass a hundred times. “N-now, now, no need to get so close, you can see me fine where you ar—“ Hiro was cut off by his phone going off and his blood went cold, realizing who it was. “Stay here. Don’t move.” He ordered, watching the hybrid kneel where he was, blinking owlishly up at him.

Hiro shivered before sighing to prepare himself, answering the videocall with a smile. “Hi Adrien.” He greeted lightly.

The model smiled back to Hiro. “Hey Hiro.” He greeted back before humming lightly. “So, what’s going on? Your aunt told me to call you, that something was going on?”

Hiro had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from cussing out after wherever Cass had retreated to. He gave a struggled chuckle to cover it. “Nope—no—nah, nothing going on. She’s just…had too much sugar for someone her age.” He responded with a sigh.

“Oh?” Adrien asked before chuckling, clearly buying into it. “She does own a café, you’d think her tolerance would be higher.” He commented with a hum. The two chatted for a while, well more like Hiro asked and Adrien told him about his day, however, Adrien’s words soon trailed off. “Um…Hiro... Who’s that?” Adrien asked, seemingly pointing past the screen, to someone he could barely see on the edge of the screen.

Hiro blinked blankly and looked over before letting out a (very manly) scream and actually dropped his phone in the slight panic.

Adrien pulled back from his phone and flinched lightly as Hiro’s phone hit the ground, face down so he couldn’t see anything and just heard the muffling of Hiro’s voice. He listened for a moment to make sure the other was okay before chuckling and hanging up once he was sure nothing was wrong.

“I told you to stay put!” Hiro scolded the neko, who’s ears were pushed down, eyes dilating some, giving him the same look every pet gave their master to make the master go “awe” and forget about the punishment. In this situation, it was working really well…

But maybe that also had to do with the “small” crush for the model he was cloned from.

Either way, Hiro sighed and his shoulders slumped. “H-hey…it’s okay.” He promised lightly, but regretted it as soon as the neko used that moment to his advantage, getting up close to Hiro and nuzzled into his neck, purring lightly with a hand bunching up the collar of Hiro’s shirt.

What had Hiro gotten himself into?

* * *

 

It had been a week now, a week with a cat-trapped-in-a-human’s-body roommate. Pet? Whatever. Hiro had taken the other out to buy him clothes, stock up on more food, and begrudgingly bought cat toys and anything else that the neko gave begging eyes for. It turned out it was impossible for Hiro to ‘no’ to the neko who looked like the person that he was pretty sure he loved. Ironically, the neko took a liking to a bell collar, and if things were different, Hiro probably would’ve laughed at it. But now he just blushed, remembering the embarrassment that he had to put said collar onto the blond since the other couldn’t do it himself. Despite this whole week of “bonding”, Hiro…hadn’t really named the neko yet. It didn’t seem right to just give him Adrien’s name…

To be honest, that didn’t even occur to Hiro until tonight.

He was eating dinner with the neko who was perched in his own seat. It was strange, he’d sit at the table and eat with utensils, but he wouldn’t sit on his butt—then again that was probably because of his tail… Hiro opened his mouth to say something about it when he stopped himself and his eyes widened, realization hitting him. “I didn’t name you…” He mumbled.

The neko looked up at him and tilted his head, but continued eating.

“Hmm…” Hiro hummed, perching his head in his hands, chopsticks hanging out of his mouth between his lips, bobbing every now and then as he thought. He stayed there for a few minutes until the neko, who was done with his food, reached over to take some of Hiro’s own food. Hiro noticed and slapped his hand away. “I should call you Garfield with how much you eat.” He grumbled before an idea came to his mind, thinking over cat names he’d seen on TV before his eyes landed on the nekos strange black ears and tail that didn’t match his hair like other nekos that were now walking proudly around San Fransokyo with their “masters”.

“Felix. I’ll call you Felix.” Hiro decided with a light smile to the neko who was pouting, cradling his hand before smiling widely at Hiro’s words, as if knowing he finally had a name.

Felix was happy and got up from his seat and going to Hiro, however he went the quickest route, and that was on the table, crawling over to Hiro before pulling him into a hug with a deep purr.

Hiro stiffened and blushed before noticing one of Felix’s hands move and slapped the neko’s wrist with his chopsticks. “Don’t hug me to steal my food, Felix!” He scolded, but that didn’t stop the neko who took his remaining dumplings and bolted off and away from the table.

Felix came back with his tail tucked between his legs after he finished eating his stolen food, wrapped around one leg since he’d trip over it otherwise, and ears tucked down. By this time, Hiro was watching TV, one hand draped over the armrest of the couch. Felix’s ears flicked in interest before lowing again, moving in a smooth motion until he went from walking to crawling on his hands and knees, moving to rub his head against the hand that was draped over the armrest.

Hiro jumped at first at the sudden feeling of the soft hair gracing his fingers lightly. He looked over the edge of the couch to the neko.

Felix purred once he noticed that Hiro’s gaze was on him and pushed his head more into Hiro’s hand, tail slowly unwinding from around his leg.

Hiro blinked in confusion before sighing lightly through his nose, smiling gently, and scratched gently like he always did for Mochi. He only paused for a moment when Felix’s purr got deeper before smiling warmly and continuing.

* * *

 

It weirded Hiro out to say…he was used to living comfortably with the neko only a few weeks into their relationship. Which wasn’t as simple as one may think. Felix was almost too cat-like, he wasn’t like Mochi or most cats though, no. He was a curious cat that was also happy to follow Hiro everywhere, even if he didn’t want him to. He’d take a bath and the neko would make it his business to be perched nearby, never touching the water, just…watching. Hiro had tried locking him out, however, he got tired of the deep claw marks in the door and whining so he just gave up after three times.

Other than that, he perched on the couch’s arm, played with the bell on his collar, hissed at birds that got too close to the penthouse’s windows, and if Hiro sat down, he laid his head onto Hiro’s lap and when Hiro slept he clang onto him closely and nuzzled into the slimmer boy’s stomach. Hiro had to admit…he was adorable, especially when Felix would purr when Hiro would scratch behind his ear lightly or when he’d beg when they had sushi to take some of Hiro’s food. The only action the other did Hiro couldn’t explain was Felix’s strange liking to cheese—specifically stinky aged cheese. Sure, some cats liked cheese, but Hiro had never known a cat so picky or to go out of their way for it.

Either way, Hiro had settled down happily and had to admit, it was nice to know someone was waiting for him at home again since Tadashi had taken Baymax with him to New Yosaka to show off his tech. However, that warm air came crashing down with a single text from Adrien. It seemed his flight back home after his tour of America was called down due to bad weather. He was a town over and was asking Hiro if he could stay over and Hiro’s attention immediately went to Felix who just tiled his head and mewled in question from his spot perched on the armrest of the couch.

Hiro went to text Adrien, turn him down politely when a knock was on his door. He groaned, still typing as he headed to the door. He answered it without thinking to look through the peephole and paused once he saw who it was, fingers stopping their typing. “A-Adrien?” He said in surprise, glancing to his phone before looking back to Adrien. “I-I—how, I thought you were a town over…?” He asked in French.

Adrien tilted his head in confusion before it clicked and he laughed. “Sorry, I guess my phone is messing up more than I thought.” He apologized with a wave of his hand. “Did you get my message though?” He asked hopefully. “I really am sorry that I’m just dropping in like this. I didn’t get a response so I figured I’d just drop by.” He apologized, but didn’t bother to hide his excitement to be with his friend, in person, again.

Hiro suddenly felt a bit bad that he had been about to turn him down and gave a slightly nervous chuckle, trying to block the sight inside of his apartment. “I was just writing back actually.” He responded before noticing. “Where’s Natalie?” He asked. “I thought she was always glued to your side, like, always outside of country?”

Adrien sighed lightly with a sad smile. “She’s with my dad in France, she didn’t come with me this time. My dad finally trusts me and all this mess happens with misscheduling and the hotel room I was supposed to stay in got flooded before I could even check in… But at least I get to visit you now! We haven’t seen each other in forever! And he said I might as well stay until my next shoot later this month!” He finished with a bright, happy, smile.

Well damn… Now Hiro would feel like an ass turning him away…

Hiro smiled gently. “Uh… Just give me a second to—clean up.” He excused himself, entering the apartment, closing the door behind him. He looked to Felix.

The neko’s ears were flicking and standing up in attention, and he glared at Hiro, making it obvious he heard that and knew what Hiro was about to try. His glare darkened, ears flattened, and he hissed before scurrying off in a surprising speed since he did so a bit awkwardly as cats do, but with human arms and legs… Hiro stood, impressed for a moment before remembering Adrien.

Hiro growled. “Get back here, you useless cat!” He yelled, chasing after the neko.

No matter when Hiro thought he was close to catching him, Felix would turn suddenly and literally dart between his legs. Hiro even tried using the furniture, but that just caused a mess as Felix had no problem with knocking everything off or tipping over the furniture. The loud crashes seemed to get Adrien’s attention as Hiro heard the front door open some, his eyes darting over before looking back to Felix who was looking over to the door. The neko then looked back to Hiro and smirked.

“Don’t you dare.” Hiro gritted out, but Felix was already on the run again. This time, Hiro managed to grab him, however, he only managed this by darting out, barely grabbing his ankle, falling in the process, however, Felix fell as well, stopping him in his place. Hiro smiled at the small victory, but soon all the blood drained from his face as the door was opened.

Adrien’s look went from worry to a deep, deep confusion in a matter of seconds and Hiro felt his heart sink, even as his cheek was hit by Felix’s now flicking tail as he glared at the other blond. Adrien flinched from the look before looking to Hiro. “Hiro…who is this and…why does he look like me?” He asked, giving his friend the benefit of the doubt even though the raven haired boy was pinning the other down, their hips looking very much connected.

“I-I can explain.” Hiro promised, quickly getting up and raising his hands in front of himself, fully aware of what that position must have looked like to Adrien.

* * *

 

It took Hiro half an hour, to explain everything, pick up some, and put a leash on Felix to keep him from attacking Adrien. That all lead them to now.

Adrien sitting on the living room’s loveseat, looking down in thought. Perpendicular to that, on the normal couch, sat Hiro with a worried look, furthest from Adrien, and Felix perched on the arm closest to the loveseat Adrien was on, still glaring at the other blond, but at least his tail wasn’t flared out or was hissing, it was an improvement, but Hiro still had the other side of the leash tied to the entertainment system.

“So…somehow, a company down here specializing in making these half-human, half-cat, creatures use human DNA to make them? How did they get mine then?” Adrien asked after a few moments of silence after Hiro explained everything that he knew and Hiro shrugged.

“I don’t know… like I said, my aunt was offered him—she didn’t even buy him from the store…”

“And you said you’re his first… “owner” how do you know that if that’s the case?”

“Because, the company makes them with this…weird thought process… Basically the first person they see is the only person they’ll accept, as soon as they’re made, they’re blindfolded. He had a blindfold on and his eyes did this weird flash thing when he saw me and well…he’s here…”

“He’s here? What does that have to do with anything.”

Hiro sighed heavily. “One of their stupid things, it’s like a kill switch. If they’re away from the first person they see for a great portion of time then they…well…they die…” He explained, rubbing the back of his neck with a frown, looking over to Felix who for the first time took his eyes off of Adrien to look to Hiro with his ears down, tail curling up between his legs, a scared look on his face. Without thinking, he reached over and scratched behind the neko’s black cat ear. That earned him a happy purr, a smile, and a flicking tail in peace, the ear not being scratched was now perked up and flicking every now and then.

Adrien looked up. It was a bit odd…but cute and kind of…warming to see Hiro taking care of a…version of himself?

Okay, so it was really weird.

But still made his heart beat! …Or…maybe that was the thought of Hiro dotting on him like that. Was it…okay to be jealous of yourself? Well, a form of yourself…

This was more confusing than anything else!

Adrien sighed, mostly in frustration at his own thoughts before smiling over to Hiro. “Well, now that that’s out of the way… Would it be alright if I stay over?” He asked.

Hiro smiled lightly and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll call in tomorrow so we can hang out tomorrow.” He promised and stopped his petting. “Felix should be calmed by then, he never seems to like other people at first.” He excused.

Felix’s ear flicked before he moved to lay down, resting his head resting on Hiro’s lap. Hiro laughed lightly and reached down to run his fingers through Felix’s hair.

Adrien swore the neko smirked at him as if he beat him.

* * *

 

Adrien learned very quickly that he was not a cat person. Every moment he tried to even get near Hiro, Felix would get closer and mew, doing whatever it takes to take Hiro’s attention from Adrien. He smiled and shrugged it off, however, that was broken two nights later when the neko crossed the line, pressing his lips to Hiro’s own and even though Hiro had pushed him away very shortly after, it brought up a new negative emotion to Adrien’s attention that he hadn’t felt before. He wasn’t sure what it was, but he wanted to put a stop to it.

He continued to wonder about what to do even the next day as him and Hiro were heading to Hiro’s aunt’s house. It was awkward to walk next to Hiro who had Felix on his leash. It was weird how much the cat wanted things like that. Felix didn’t let Hiro even touch the clasp of his collar and he refused to leave the apartment if he did not have his leash. He even walked proudly with a smug smile. It irritated Adrien to no end.

He, himself, would huff when Hiro wasn’t looking and even rolled his eyes whenever the neko would mew and nuzzle Hiro when they’d pass someone who looked a bit too intently. Felix enjoyed the attention even if Hiro obviously doesn’t. Even like this, Adrien noted that there were other nekos walking about and all of them also had leashes, but not all wore it as proudly or smugly as Felix.

Hiro himself, seemed unfazed, which just made him feel more and more…aggravated. The last time Adrien felt like this was perhaps when he observed his classmates’ years ago with their families and that was…jealousy? Was he jealous of Felix? Why?

He didn’t even have to wait a whole 24 hours to figure it out.

After they had dinner with Cass, which Adrien thanked her for again and again, they rested on the couch as she got dessert ready after refusing their help. Adrien and Hiro were just talking lightly and joking around while Felix kneeled on the floor between them, mewling to try and get attention, after the first interruption, they began ignoring him. Which Felix did not like, Adrien noticed the Neko went quiet, but didn’t pay it anymore attention until the Neko struck. Hiro had been halfway through a sentence when the Neko suddenly launched up and connected their lips. It only lasted a second before Hiro pushed him off, obviously pissed, but to Adrien, it all went slow and cemented his thoughts. He was jealous of how close Felix was to Hiro… Meaning he wanted to be closer to Hiro…

Not noticing Adrien’s personal meltdown, Hiro was busy with his own handful. “Felix! What the hell?!” He yelled, pushing the neko down and wiping his mouth, having a deep blush. “Where did you even get that from?!” He questioned the neko who’s ears were tucked down and was pouting at him, but Hiro noticed his eyes dart to his left side and a bit behind him, to the TV, where Hiro found his answer as one of Cass’ stories was on. Hiro sighed and slouched some. Well…there goes his first kiss he guessed…

Still he groaned. “Aunt Cass! You influenced Felix!” He yelled back to the kitchen, Cass coming in with a confused expression.

“What happened?”

Hiro huffed and wordlessly pointed to the TV where the couple was still intensely kissing, and realization dawned on Cass’ face before she laughed.

“Sorry.” She apologized, glancing to Adrien with a knowing smile before heading back to the kitchen.

Hiro huffed again before sinking into his seat and covering his beat red face. They stayed in silence with Felix pouting, Adrien glaring at the neko, and Hiro covering his face as it dawned that he just lost his first kiss.


End file.
